In My Arms
by Little Miss Isabelle
Summary: Zane misses Jo while he's at Titan.  One-shot.  :   R&R, please!


**A/N:** Soo. I promised myself I wouldn't start writing for _another_ fandom, especially when I have so many other ideas for Covert Affairs and I'm in the middle of an Ugly Betty story. But I love Zane and Jo more than you could believe, and after I finally saw the season finale this afternoon, I just knew I had to write something. I hope they're not too OOC—it's always hard to tell for me when I first write for a new fandom.

Depending on how this goes, I might post an AU story soon. Please review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eureka. :*(

* * *

><p>In My Arms<p>

Zane pressed his nose against the glass, his gaze scouring the small crowd that had formed outside. She had to be there. _Had_ to be. He couldn't have spent the past half of a year missing her, dreaming about her every night, breathing in the smell of that lavender perfume where it was not, imagining the way her perfectly adorable lips would feel on his once again.

She _had_ to be there, waiting for him, because he didn't know if he could live another second without her. He had been miserable over the past six months, and he couldn't believe that she had taken his dream and turned it into his own private hell.

His leg twitched in a steady rhythm as he sat restlessly in his seat, waiting to be able to debark. How did it take so many people to walk through a single door?

Holly, standing next to him, touched his knee, stilling his antsy movements. "Zane," she said, her eyes filling with that gentle kindness and understanding that she seemed to embody. "She'll be here."

He wanted to scream at her confident words. _How did she know?_ He'd just looked five seconds ago. She wasn't there, at the front of the crowd, waiting to run into her arms. All he wanted to do was scour Eureka until he found her. "You can't know that, Holly."

She squeezed his knee gently. "I know Jo. That's all that matters."

Zane shifted the duffle bag on his shoulder and folded his arms over his chest, turning to stare back out the window. The glass was cool against his forehead, and if he didn't have to see Fargo and Holly flirting and kissing the whole way out the door, he would count that as a small victory for this day.

The whole world loves a lover. Except for Zane.

The line slowly began to move forward, and Zane sighed with relief, shouldering his way through to a place in the line. It moved slowly, and by the time he reached the open door, he was ready to strangle Holly and Fargo, ambling through the front door and conversing amiably about what real coffee would taste like and what the weather would be like tomorrow.

He finally broke free from the crowd, purposely not meeting the gazes of Henry, Carter, and Allison. He didn't need to see the pity in their eyes when they saw him realize Jo wasn't there.

Before he could pass through the crowd, unnoticed, a familiar face pushed through the crowd, mumbling, "Excuse me, _excuse me_! People let me through! I have a gun and I know how to use it!" All at once, his heart was in his throat. He swallowed hard. She was here?

She was _here_. Jo had come for him. That's all that mattered.

His duffle bag dropped to the ground, and he slowly strode toward her, his footsteps growing more sure and quick with every step. Before he knew what was happening, he was running, to her, cupping her face in his hands. "C'mere," he whispered, his lips crashing down on hers.

She kissed him back, slowly, hesitantly at first, her fingers tangling in his hair. She was a little rusty, compared to the last time they'd kissed, and his heart soared at the thought. Had she really waited for him? All this time?

He deepened the kiss, tasting her fully. Having Jo in his arms… She melted perfectly in his arms, and still, after all this time, she still tasted of peaches and cream and sweet summer afternoons. She pulled away slowly, ducking her head shyly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, and Zane held her tight, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head as he felt her heart beating steadily against his.

"You're a horrible kisser," she mumbled into his tee-shirt, and he felt a slow, wide grin lifting the corners of his mouth. He bit back the retort quick on his lips—there would be time for that later—and tucked her closer to his body and caressed her hair lightly.

"I missed you, Jojo," he whispered, and she snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Ditto."

He held her for a few minutes longer, reveling in the feel of her in his arms once again, and then pulled away slowly. He tucked her at his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as if he couldn't bear to let her go, and he retraced his steps to where he'd dropped his duffle bag. He slung it over his shoulder and turned to Jo. "C'mon," he said softly. "Let's get outta here."

She smiled shyly at him as they ambled back toward town. "You know, I finally got a new house again while you were gone."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah. You better not burn it down again…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a bit of fluff for what I assume we all want. :) Please review!


End file.
